Charlie (television episode)
Charlie is the sixth episode of series 1, originally broadcast on 22 June, 2004, on BBC Three. The episode contains the first of several of Noel Fielding's animations, in this case about the episode's titular character, Charlie. The episode was preceded by Jungle and followed by Electro. Synopsis Howard is determined to launch a career as a serious writer in the hope that he will impress Mrs Gideon. However, when famous publisher Hamilton Cork arrives at the Zooniverse, he decides to publish Vince's literary efforts about a pink bubblegum character called Charlie. Meanwhile, Bob Fossil embarks on a new breeding programme for the pandas. Songs featured * "Charlie" – a song performed by the Bubblegum men whilst Charlie wreaks havoc at the party. Minor characters featured Charlie Charlie is the subject of a book drawn by Vince in crayon. Vince maintains that Charlie is in fact real. Charlie has two singing henchmen and enjoys Alice Cooper. He has been known to eat humans, but some don't mind. Charlie seems to have the ability to hypnotize people with a bright pink light and hypnotic music, forcing them to dance, though his victims appear to be terrified even while they do this. He can also entangle his victims in strands of pink bubblegum. Vince leaves Charlie's story in packets of Weetabix. The story is as follows: The Charlie Story Charlie is genius, right; he's made from a million pieces of old bubble gum, ha, imagine that! In the summer of 1976, on his way home from an Alice Cooper concert, Charlie started to melt onto the pavement; It was too hot in LA, and he melted like a pink bitch, Ha ha ha ha ha! Luckily though, there was Eric Phillips, a local crocodile who dabbled in black magic. He took pity on Charlie and scraped him off the floor with a pair of fish slices. He poured him into an antique soup ladle and boarded his magic carpet, ha ha! Destination Alaska! Eric Phillips decided to refreeze Charlie, but in his cold-blooded reptilian haste, he refroze him into to the shape of a hoover - "I wasn't thinking." Charlie wasn't fazed though, he just zoomed about the place sucking up Inuits "ha ha … oh." The Inuits didn't mind, they loved it in Charlie's pink tight warm belly pouch, and they refused to come out. Charlie said "I'm cool with that," and set fire to a posh hammer to make it official. "I appear to be on fire." The downside was that the Inuits suffocated immediately. It was air-tight in there. Charlie panicked and fired the tiny Inuit bullets into Eric's crocodile peepers. "After all I did for you … oooh." The green shape was frozen. After a quick drink Charlie stole Eric Phillips magic carpet and left for Seattle. Charlie was racked with guilt, he'd killed 50 Inuits, no-one needs that. He decided to spend the rest of his life putting small hairstyles onto boots, monkey nuts, trumpets and spanners. Hamilton Cork/Simon McFarnaby Hamilton Cork aka 'Corkie' (played by fictional actor Simon McFarnaby, both played by comedian Simon Farnaby) is a publisher whose whole philosophy is that he can tell within one sentence of reading a book whether or not he wants to publish it. His nickname, as his good friend Dixon Bainbridge notes, is "One Sentence Cork". He and Bainbridge first met at a wedding in Krakatoa in 1962 where the bride was hung ("it was almost as if she didn't want to die!"). It appears that McFarnaby's head is made out of a conker, and Vince suggests that Simon dip his head in vinegar for his "big thing" coming up in the autumn. At the end of the episode 'Charlie', Howard is dismayed by Cork's/McFarnaby's snubs and states "What do you think you're playing at, you conker-headed berk". Without a moment's hesitation Cork floors Moon with a powerful headbutt and states "Don't mess with me, twenty-niner" before striding off the set, trying to convince Vince to work with him on his next project. Phillip the Kitten Phillip is actually more of a concept than a character. When Howard Moon goes to Naboo for some sage advice on how to handle his outbursts of rage, the shaman gives him a picture postcard with two kittens on it, saying "This is two kittens in a barrel, look at them in there, having a whale of a time. You see the one on the left? He's called Phillip. Now when you look into Phillip's eyes your anger will recede like an ocean...." When this method fails to recede his anger, Naboo tells Howard there is also "an otter in a bib" if he needs it. Others * Chi Chi the Panda - Chi Chi is charmed by Vince in order to make the male panda jealous and facilitate the breeding process. * Eric Phillips - Eric Phillips is a black magic meddling crocodile, featured in the Charlie Story. He saves Charlie when he melts in L.A. * The Inuits - The group of people which make a home in Charlie's warm belly pouch. * The Posh Hammer - Also from the Charlie Story, the posh hammer exclaims "I appear to be on fire!" when Charlie torches him to make the new home of the Inuits official. External links * Category:Episodes Episode 06: Charlie (television episode)